Mi Angel
by IdiotMonster
Summary: Shiro Fubuki se da cuenta de que "algo" le falta,y quiere averiguarlo pero su condicion no se lo permite,descubrira que es ese "algo" que le falta y de que a veces dejar las cosas ir es un buen paso para descubrir lo que no habia visto. Bueno esta historia se me ocurrio de la nada espero que les guste*-* Mal summary lo se :C pero bueno,... xd esta en el POV de Fubuki! C:


_**Mi Angel**_

No sabia que me estaba pasando, cada vez la presencia de atsuya se hacia mas fuerte en mi…Ya no puedo controlar mis pensamiento ni mis acciones…¿Me estare volviendo un demente? , cada vez creo mas en esa opción…las pesonas me miran como si fuera un chico sin problemas por que ,aunque me duela, sonrio para todos con una alegría fingida en todos los aspectos, no me gusta preocupar a las personas con mis problemas. Quizas, solo quizás ese sea mi mayor problema….no me gusta pedir ayuda a los demás…pero aunque me esfuerce …no dejo de preocupar a las personas alrededor mio, por ese motivo no quiero estar con mis compañeros, no ahora, podría lastimarlos ,especialmente a alguien a quien adoro con todo mi ser. Algunos días atrás eh roto un espejo on los puños…descargué toda mi furia contra ese reflejo que tanto odio pero a la vez no quiero deshacerme de él , pues creo que soy un maldito demente…Un grito se oyó entonces una chica al ver mis puños ensangrentados corrió a ayudarme, le dije que se fuera , pero ella no quizo y agarro mis ensangrentadas manos con las suyas, sentí el calor de aquella persona , me sentí calmado por primera vez en mucho tiempo…Ella siempre es muy atenta conmigo, me lleva refrescos o cualquier cosa para animarme….Aunque me doliese, quería que no se acercara mas ami por miedo a lastimarla…Atsuya era muy insistente, me habla acerca del accidente de nuestros padres, sobre que él mejor que yo , que no necesitan de mi…que nadie me necesita…Creo que empiezo a creer todas esas palabras, pero hay _**algo**_ que me impide dejar este lugar, _**algo**_ que me aferra seguir luchando contra mi hermano por mi cuerpo y mi mente, no estoy seguro de que es,quiero averiguarlo pero es difícil en esta situación…tambien siento un espacio vacio en mi, quizás ese _**algo**_ es la causa de ese sentimiento…Ahora estoy en una habitación…trato de abrir mis ojos pero es inútil…nose cuanto tiempo eh estado en esta situación..pero de vez en cuanto siento voces que están alrededor mio,otras no escucho mas que el sonido de viento contra los arboles de afuera,una vez oí hablar a la entrenadora Kira con el entrenador Hibiki?, no se muy bien de lo que hablan pero lo que tengo claro es que se trata de mi,eso es seguro…Pero quien?...siento una mano calida aferrándose a la mia , quiero abrir los ojos para saber quien es pero, por un demonio no lo logro! Maldición!...pero este calor ya lo eh sentido antes…no puede ser…¿será?,pero ¿Por qué estaría aquí? Creo que es de noche porque uand entro lo hizo con sigilo, si no soy tonto aunque este haci me doy cuenta de lo que pasa de acuerdo?,si definitivamente es quien pensé…adoro su voz,pero esta algo quebrada..será por mi causa?..Maldicion lo hice otravez…otravez estoy haciendo sufrir a alguien que quiero, siento como mi cara frunce un poco el ceño…también siento que el calor de la mano ah pasado a una de mis mejillas calmando mi mueca de desprecio…Demonios quiero abrir los ojos!.

_-Fubuki-kun…despierta pronto si?..todos te extrañamos mucho, me siento muy sola sin tu compañía, me haces falta_-dijo esa voz tiernamente con un poco de nostalgia pero oí bien dijo que yo le hago falta?...Me siento muy extraño siento como mi corazón palpita con mas rapidez eh intensidad cuando recito esas palabras, siento un tierno beso en mi mejilla…Atsuya dejame despertar porfavor!.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por despertar y creo que funciona…mis ojos estn respondiendo…la imagen es borrosa pero se que ahí hay alguien y que yo conozco bien…creo que atsuya me ah dejado…siento un nudo en el pecho por darme cuenta de que mi hermano menor se ah ido , pero por otra parte me siento feliz de poder ser _"libre"…_la silueta se va aclarando cada vez mas y como suponía es de noche.

-F-Fubuki-kun?...es-estas bien que…que alegría-dijo la voz llorando de alegrí ah tomado la mano otravez…Ese es el _"Algo"_ que me falta es el pedazo que llena mi espacio vacio es …..mi propio Angel ….es la persona a quien adoro, quien se ah preocupado por mi todo este tiempo.

-_Ha-Haruna-chan…._

Fiin espero que les haya gustado! Se me ah ocurrido recién *-*! Asi de la nada c:! bueno me despido

***-SweetOtonshi-***


End file.
